Skyclad Trainer
by Werewolf Hero
Summary: I've been wanting to write a little something about a Pokémon trainer that is a nudist for a while and this is what I finally came up with I continue might not who knows.


**This is a Pokémon fan fiction about a Naturist Pokémon trainer. This will contain nudity obviously don't like it don't read. I do not own Pokémon the protagonist is my original character however. I do not own Spartans.**

Summer is not your typical Pokémon trainer traveling around Hoenn she wasn't training to be the best or conquer the Pokémon league. She just liked interacting with Pokémon and exploring nature. She rarely ever went back to civilization for more than a run to resupply medicine food and other essentials.

Summer was enjoying the sunset on the beach feeling the sun on her olive skin, letting the breeze go through her long black hair. Her freckled face with dark green eyes was in a big open mouth grin like it usually is when she has a quiet moment to herself. She had a green do rag on her head with matching glasses and nothing else on. She was on her journey as a Naturist trainer. Sure she had some hiking boots for rough rocky terrain a sundress and sandals for when she does have to go to town but there in her bag which that seems to run out of room.

Her piece was disrupted by the sound of a surprised yelp nearby. She must not be alone anymore. She looked around to see a woman in her 30s with short brown hair and wearing a type of red suit with matching high heels. She was a typical Pokéfan type. Strange how they tended to all look the same.

"Young lady" The older woman said "you're close? Somebody might see you like that!"

"It's in my bag" Summer said nonchalantly "I'm a Naturist."

"Your parents must've raised you better than that young lady. Get dressed before my kids come home from school and see."

"Miss with all due respect I was just minding my own business until you came yelling at me. I think it might be you who have a problem."

By now both participants in the conversation were getting annoyed but Summer continued to just sit there in the sand not really concerned about the problem the other woman is making out of this.

"Besides it's rude to just come out of nowhere in trying to run other people's lives especially without introducing yourself first" Summer said hopefully that would give at least some courtesy out of the woman "I'm Nudist Summer and you are?"

"I'm Pokéfan Macy." The other woman replied "well sense for both trainers, how about a battle? If I win you put your close on."

"Only if a victory for me means you introduce me to your kids as I am." Summers said with a cheeky grin.

Macy clearly wasn't fond of the proposition. But she didn't look like she was going to back down. It probably wasn't too long before the kids got home so she didn't have much time to think about it.

"Well I suppose I don't have any good options." She said in a tone of voice that clearly convey that this is probably a lose lose scenario she got herself in "we both use one Pokémon each."

"Allright" Summer said with a smile.

Macy sent out a Delcatty the cat like Pokémon looked pretty strong but Summer had just the Pokémon in mind to use.

"All right let's go Ragdoll!" She said as she released a powerful Banette out of its Duskball.

Macy was clearly surprised. As she should be it was very likely that Delcatty couldn't do anything at all to this ghost Pokémon. But she stood her ground anyway in order the first attack.

"Delcatty use Shadow ball" Macy commanded which ended up going right through the puppet like ghost. Normalize was a good ability usually but it meant this little Kitty was completely helpless against ghosts.

"Faint attack Ragdoll. The ghost oh paid by disappearing and smacking the cat as she reappeared.

It wasn't long before the cat fainted. Macy admitted defeat gracefully. "I guess you beat me." she said with a sigh "and just in time for me to own up to my end of the bargain. My kids should be home now.

The naked girl smiled and picked up her bag "Well it was a great battle."

Macy of the little reluctant but she led the other trainer to house just up the hill. She had to admit at least to herself when she stopped yelling at Summer she couldn't help but warm up to the girl. It was your typical cozy house that you can find anywhere light blue with a Black shingled roof a few Windows in the flower garden out front just your typical house. In the front yard were a girl School Kid and a Youngster. They seemed to hear is coming in looked up to say hello to their mom before looking confused at her new friend.

"Mom who is this?" The girl asked.

"Well honey this my new friend Summer a nudist Pokémon trainer." Macy said "Summer this is my daughter school kid Laura, and my son youngster Nick."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." She said extending her hand with a big full mouth grin.

Nick responded with "you don't wear clothes. Don't you get cold?"

"No I like the feeling actually." Summer answered I'd love to tell you more but I should really find a place to set up my tent then spend the night.

Macy couldn't help her hospitality "Well I guess you could stay for dinner and the night."

"I would love that thanks haven't had good home cooking since I left." She said with a grin. But it soon disappeared as she reached for her bag the sudden change in demeanor gave Macy a good idea what she was getting.

"Well I'm not going to force you to dress now, since it apparently doesn't bother the kids. You're a guest after all and would want you to be comfortable." Macy said.

Her response was a quick hug followed by "thank you."

Summer spent most of the evening talking to the kids about her adventures exploring and her lifestyle they both seemed very interested. They hung on every word and asked a lot of questions that she was always happy to answer.

The next morning Macy awoke to find her children wearing significantly less than normal. Summer was giving them advice on raising different types of Pokémon. The woman was kind of surprised but not really.

"I guess your lifestyle is a little contagious." Macy said.

Summer just responded with a laugh "if it were contagious I probably wouldn't avoid cities so much."


End file.
